It is known in the art relating to vehicle assembly to move articles, such as body panels, along a conveyor and to transfer the articles at various points along the conveyor for purposes of performing a further step in the assembly process. Conveyance and transfer of articles to be assembled is performed by various automated equipment, most of which includes robots and/or complicated mechanical structures.